Compromise
by DaKemz
Summary: A simple compromise leads to a slight discussion and... Dangos? A KakashixAnko oneshot. Please read and review! Rating just to be super safe.


--well lately i've fallen in love with this pair and even though these two never really talk or anything in naruto [i only read the manga] i still think they'd be great together! this takes place before kakashi is a sensei. please read and let me know what you think!!--

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I smiled as I saw the famous copy-nin walking towards me. He, of course, had a book in his hands. I knew what it was and I felt myself shake my head. _Pervert. _

He didn't see me as I walked up to him to absorbed, I guessed, in his porn. I snatched it out of his hands. I grinned even more.

"Hey!" He said.

"You know what page you're on?" I said as I shut the book.

He sighed. "Anko…"

I shook my head again. "Kakashi you're only nineteen I can't believe you're reading this crap…" The smile wore off of my face.

He rolled his eye at me. "Give it back Anko."

I grinned evilly putting it under my armpit. "On one condition."

"What?" He said.

"Take off your mask."

He looked at me incredulously. "What?"

"Take. Your. Mask. Off." I repeated slowly as if he was an idiot.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Curiosity I guess."

He sighed and started to reach for his mask. I leaned forward, anxious. I couldn't believe he was really going to take it off right now just because I had his dumb book!

The next thing I knew he was gone and the book was no longer underneath my arm. My eyes opened wide. "Wha…?"

I turned around. He was looking at me his cheeks slightly raised. "You're ridiculous to think I'll let you see my mask and not get anything in return…" The book was open but his eyes were on me.

I straightened up, grinning again. "A compromise?"

He nodded.

"Okay," I said, "What do I have to give in return?"

He looked bored. In a hot nineteen year old way. "Let me see you're hair down."

I just looked at him. "What?! That's so stupid!! What a dumb trade!" I pouted.

His smile grew more profound. "Well you're not seeing my face until I see you're hair down."

I thought about it. I mean I didn't want him to see me with my hair down. It made me look 45. But I _so_ wanted to see his face…

"Fine." I said. "You first. I'll show you my hair down if you show me your face." _Ha! There's no way I'm showing him my hair down. _

He shook his head. "Nope. You have to go first."

I glared. "That's not fair."

"Yes it is. I know if I went first you wouldn't hold your end of the compromise. We both know _I'm_ more trustworthy then you so of course you have to trust that I'll keep my end of the deal."

I sighed. I looked around at the trees in the area we were in. Kakashi's book was now closed and he was looking at me, although he still looked bored. I crouched and he gave me a weird look.

I laughed, "Then I'll force it off!" I jumped at him and reached for his face. He dodged away and his arm reached for my hair. "Aah!" I gasped as I jumped away from him. I felt a few wisps of hair fall down onto my face gently. I glared at him. "You're a cheater."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow. "How?"

"W-Well you can't just… I mean… ugh!!" I groaned. "You're so frustrating."

We looked at each other for a while. He pulled out his book and then started to read again. "Why do you read that crap?" I asked.

He sighed. "Why do you think?"

I looked at him. "You're a pervert?"

He shook his head and looked slightly annoyed and… sad. "That's what everyone thinks."

"Then what is it Kakashi?"

"Love." He said simply.

I stared at him. "So… you're in love with the book?"

He laughed. "No! Love is interesting… I enjoy reading it."

I grinned at him. "Aw! Little Kakashi is a little romantic freak!"

Even through his mask I could see that he was frowning. "Isn't the word 'freak' a little harsh?"

I grinned. "Being a freak is a good thing." I stretched. "I'm a freak!! Embrace it!"

He chuckled. "I think I'd rather be normal."

I thought about it. "There's no such thing as normal."

"You know," He said putting his book in his vest. "That's true."

We stared at each other for another little while. He grinned. "You're hair looks good down."

I gasped and reached for my hair. Well the majority of it was down but there were still a few chunks that remained faithful and up in the pins. I glared. "Cheater."

We then got to the main reason we were in this discussion. He laughed. "It's too bad you trust me."

My eyes went wide.

"Cause you're not seeing my face."

I jumped at him. "That's _so_ not fair!!!"

He laughed. I tried to reach for his face my hair getting in my eyes and it falling all down by my shoulders. He grabbed my wrists and twisted me around and pinned me against the tree.

Before I could even comprehend that I was against a tree his mask was down and his lips were on mine. My eyes went wide and his hands moved to my waist. I closed my eyes and then enjoyed the kiss.

When he pulled back I slowly opened my eyes. His mask was back on and I could see the large grin on his face. "Love is funny isn't it?"

"Love?" I breathed, still blown away by the kiss.

He chuckled.

"Kakashi," I said looking up at his face, trying to look pleading. "Please let me see your face."

"Kissing it wasn't enough?" He grinned nervously.

I stepped closer to him (even though our bodies were already close). "Please?" I leaned in.

He closed his eye. "Anko…"

I slowly had my fingers go up his face. They curled around the top of his mask. I slowly (hey I was enjoying the moment k??) pulled it down. He had a long straight nose and his eyes just watched me. Well, eye.

When the mask was off his face completely I smiled. He was handsome I knew he would be.

I then ran away from him. "Wait until I tell everyone I saw your face!" I giggled.

He then chased me, not bothering to pull up his mask. He caught up to me pretty quick (I kinda wanted him too…) and pinned me to the ground. His lips were on mine again and I laughed.

He pulled back to look at me. "That was mean."

"Well we're even then I guess." I said.

"How're we even?"

"Kissing me out of the blue wasn't very nice either." I smiled.

He chuckled and leaned down to my jaw then whispered. "Is this better?" His lips moved to my nose slowly.

"I'm guessing…" I said as his mouth moved down to my neck, "that you learned this from your book."

He chuckled. "Maybe."

He pulled back to look at me. He leaned down and we kissed again. More slowly this time. When he pulled back his mask also came back onto his face.

He stood up and pulled me up with him. He smiled and handed me a few pins that he had pulled out of my hair. I frowned and quickly put my hair back up again.

"You should put it down more often," He said.

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

He wrapped his fingers around mine. "How about another compromise?"

I looked at him warily.

"We go get some dangos," my face lit up and I grinned, "And you don't tell anyone about today."

I didn't know if he was referring to the kiss or the fact that I saw his face.

So I just nodded.

_Mmm… Dangos…_

_--_end--

--so what did you think?? please review! oh and i absolutely ADORE constructive critisms! :)--


End file.
